


let me kiss your sides

by rurokun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Dancing, Drabble, F/F, Kissing, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Sexual Tension, Spoilers, s4e1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurokun/pseuds/rurokun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira may or may not be having a mild lesbian crush on Malia. And Malia may or may not be reciprocating said crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me kiss your sides

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some sort of internal monologue for Kira and Malia approximately two seconds after the club scene in S4E1 and if you tell me that there wasn't some sort of five second lesbian scene there then you are a fucking liar okay. I just decided to elongate it to my preferences so yea hope you all enjoy

"Just blend in!"

Kira looks around the vast expanse of bodies moving and grinding against each other to the sensual beat of the music. Unsure of what to do, she starts moving her shoulders continuously, hoping that this is what Malia meant by 'blending in.' After seeing the slight grimace on Malia's face, she realizes that perhaps she's not exactly blending as much as she is stirring awkwardly with the hopes of being ignored by everyone. Malia laughs a bit and before Kira can continue to embarrass herself even further, the werecoyote presses a hand against her back and presses their bodies together.

_'Oh, holy guacamole.'_

Alright, so Kira isn't exactly the life of the party, but this is something that's _way_ out of her comfort zone. Being raised in a rather conservative family, she was never allowed to go out to dances or clubs to get down with her bad self. Considering the fact that she never actually had a bad self, she hadn't exactly minded staying at home and watching movies until the sun came up. But for Malia, even trying to be a human is something unknown to her. It's crazy to think that she spent nearly half of her life as a coyote, living off dead carcasses and sleeping in a cold, lifeless forest and have her here, swaying her hips to the music and apparently having the time of her life.

So, Kira decides to try and step out of her comfort zone.

The two bodies keep their bodies within inches of each other, smiling and laughing as the music vibrates throughout the entire room. A few of the men in the club try to dance their way around them, but Kira focuses her entire energy on the girl in front of her. The fox feels a bit more daring, as she keeps her hold on Malia's lower back, letting loose and attempting to be a teenager, if only for a few seconds. She notices a glint in the werecoyote's eyes, a bit of a smirk on her lips as she presses her breasts against Kira's and holy _shit,_ this is getting a bit out of hand. Before Kira can go back into turtle mode, Malia reaches a hand behind Kira necks and forces their eyes to interlock. Her messy hair is covering her face and she flashes a bit of blue in her eyes, causing Kira to laugh and flash hers a deep rose. 

"You're not blending in enough. Let me help," Malia whispers before planting a hot kiss on Kira's lips.

Kira's eyes bulge open but she feels a tongue swipe against her bottom lip and _fuck_ that feels really good and maybe she can just chuck all of this up to phenomenal acting. She opens her mouth as Malia brushes her tongue against the fox's teeth, earning a small whine from the back of Kira's throat. Kira can feel her fangs protrude and graze against her lips, leaving shivers in its wake and arousal coiling below her navel.

Malia pulls away with an inaudible pop and says, "In the wild, some foxes mate with members of the same sex," before grinning and pulling her back for another dizzying kiss.

The music fades away into white noise for Kira, lifting a hand to push it under Malia's blouse, earning a moan that spills into her mouth and causes Kira to drag her nails against Malia's lower back.

"Fuck, you're pretty good at this, Fox."

"Instinct, I guess."

They continue kissing until Kira pulls away. She looks over Malia's shoulder to see a man approaching them, and she feels the presence of another person coming up from behind her.

"Get ready."

Malia shoots her claws out.

"Been ready."

-/-

"I wouldn't leave you, Stiles."

It's not exactly a punch to the gut when they're riding in the car and Malia says this.

"Them? I would leave."

Okay, _now_ it's a punch to the gut.

"It's progress, guys," Stiles says, trying to save an already drowning Malia from her choice of words.

Kira opts to simply stare out of the window and hope that Scott is okay, wherever he may be. She regrets not giving him a kiss before he left. She clenches her eyes to push those thoughts from her mind, not wanting to think about the what if's when it came to Scott.

Suddenly, she sees Malia's hand squeeze it's way through the side of the passenger seat, where it's hidden from view to everyone except Kira. The fox looks to Lydia and Stiles, and is grateful that they began conversing about Kate and her whereabouts. Kira carefully considers her options, and reaches out for her hand. She holds onto it tight and smiles.


End file.
